Never Again
by GHfan
Summary: I can't say much in the summary, it would give it away. It's mostly about Jason, Sonny, and Carly. Only one chapter. Please R&R. (SongFic)


Song: Never Again by Nickleback  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: I can't say much in the summary, it would give it away. It's mostly about Jason, Sonny, and Carly. Only one chapter. Please R&R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jason couldn't believe that the day had come so soon. He was standing over Sonny's grave. The funeral had just ended. He sent Courtney and Carly home, he needed to be alone. He remembered everything that lead to Sonny's death. Why wasn't he as sad as he thought he'd be? He knew why. He remembered the day Carly told him. How Sonny and her would get in horrible fights after Sonny had to much to drink, and it would get violent. Jason didn't believe her at first. He asked her why she never told anyone, and she said it was because she loved him. Jason still couldn't believe Sonny would be like that. Till one night, he stayed up late and listened to hear and see if it was true. And that was the first night he heard them.  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
  
It's time to run when you see him  
  
Clenching his hands  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
He will probably never forget that night. He heard glass shatter. He went over to see if Carly was ok. She told him just to leave, and that she'd be fine. Jason wasn't just worried about Carly, he was worried about Michael. Luckily he was staying at Bobbie's for the weekend. Carly told him to go back to bed, she didn't want Courtney to wake up and find out. He left, and waited outside the door and listened.  
  
I hear her scream, from down the hall  
  
Amazing she can even talk at all  
  
She cries to me, Go back to bed  
  
I'm terrified that she'll wind up  
  
Dead in his hands, She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
He stayed up all night, listening to them fight. He never heard Sonny that angry before. When morning came, they had stopped fighting, Sonny went to bed and Carly stayed up and cried. Jason left, once he knew everything would be fine. He went to bed before Courtney noticed he had gone. He thought maybe it would be over, but he stayed up the next night and listened again.  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
He listened all night, like he had the night before. He was still shocked that Sonny could ever act this way. He heard glass shatter again, like the night before, but this time, it was followed by Carly's scream. He ran into the appartment. Sonny was next to Carly. He kept repeating "I'm so sorry," and he was almost crying. Jason went with Sonny and brought Carly to the hospital.  
  
Just tell the nurse, you slipped and fell  
  
It starts to sting as it starts to swell  
  
She looks at you, she wants the truth  
  
It's right out there in the waiting room  
  
With those hands  
  
Lookin just as sweet as he can  
  
Never Again  
  
Carly told the nurse she just tripped and fell into the table. She gave Jason a look that said "Don't say anything." Jason waited in the waiting room with Sonny. He didn't say anything. Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
He had nothing to say to Sonny. This was someone who was his friend, he thought he knew him, but he obviously didn't know him that well. Now, he no longer thought of Sonny as someone who was loyal to his family and friends, but as a drunken basterd who didn't deserve a family. He wanted to just kill him right there, but he knew he couldn't.  
  
Father's a name you haven't earned yet  
  
You're just a child with a temper  
  
Haven't you heard "Don't hit a lady"?  
  
Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure  
  
Carly was out of the hospital the next day. Jason told her she could stay with him, but she said that tonight, she was gonna be the one to win the fight. Jason didn't know what she ment by that, not until that night. He listened, like he had the past to nights. They were fighting, as usual. He heard glass shatter once again. Then, he heard a sound that he never expected to hear.  
  
He's drunk again, it's time to fight  
  
Same old shit, just on a different night  
  
She grabs the gun, she's had enough  
  
Tonight she'll find out how fucking  
  
Tough is this man  
  
Pulls the trigger just as fast as she can  
  
Never Again  
  
He heard a gunshot. He ran in. And saw Carly standing there, in shock crying. And there on the floor, was Sonny's dead body. She told him she never ment to kill him, she just wanted to scare him, get him to stop. Jason got rid of Sonny's body, and made it look like one of Sonny's enemies had killed him.  
  
Seen it before, but not like this  
  
Been there before, but not like this  
  
Never before have I ever  
  
Seen it this bad  
  
She's just a woman  
  
Never Again  
  
Carly and Jason hadn't told anyone what really happened, not even Courtney. They never talked to each other about it. Before Jason left Sonny's grave, he whispered "Good bye, Sonny," and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope you all liked it. This is the first time I've written one like this, please review. 


End file.
